Typically, a rate of airflow is measured by using flow measurement devices, like anemometer. However, while measuring the rate of airflow, the flow measurement device provides a restriction to the same airflow. This may result in a pressure drop in airflow across the flow measurement device and leads to an error in the measurement of the rate of airflow by the flow measurement device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,182 discloses a method for measurement of a rate of airflow. The method uses device-specific information, such as, a calibration data table for correcting measurements of the rate of airflow. The method includes sensing airflow and providing means to compute a measured fluid flow based on the sensed airflow and correcting the measured airflow based on the device-specific calibration data. However, in certain cases, the size of the calibration data table may not be large enough to correct the measurements over a wide range of the measured rate of airflow.